The present invention relates to a pyrazolecarboxamide derivative. The present invention further relates to an insecticidal and miticidal composition and a fungicidal composition, which contain the pyrazolecarboxamide derivative as the active ingredient.
Recently, harmful insects and mites have acquired resistance to chemicals such as insecticides and miticides because such chemicals have been used long time, and as a result of it, the control of such chemical resistant insects and mites by the conventional insecticides and miticides has become difficult. For example various kinds of harmful insects and mites have acquired resistance to typical insecticides such as organic phosphorus agents and carbamates and control thereof has become a problem to be solved. Further, the acquirement of resistance to synthetic pyrethroides has been also reported. In addition, some pathogenic fungi have also acquired resistance to the conventional fungicides. As a result thereof, the control of disease damage by the conventional fungicides has become low in controlling effect, and the control of such resistant fungi become serious problem to be solved. Accordingly, it has been expected to develop a novel insecticide, miticide and fungicide for use in agriculture and horticulture having activity for controlling such resistant insects, mites and fungi.
The present inventors have made an earnest study for solving the above problem and have found a pyrazolecarboxamide derivative having excellent insecticidal activity, miticidal activity and fungicidal activity. The present invention has been accomplished based on this finding.